


pet me, feed me

by siruphial



Series: 特别探员富久田保津与侧写组长鸣瓢秋人 [2]
Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruphial/pseuds/siruphial
Summary: 一个关于二人同居后的短打。
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido
Series: 特别探员富久田保津与侧写组长鸣瓢秋人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723309
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

富久田保津抬起头，表情像只刚偷到腥的猫。事实上他确实刚刚享用了一饕美餐——对他自己而言。一个星期没得到释放的欲望汇聚而成的浓厚口感像鱼子酱滑入喉咙，他恋恋不舍地又舔吻了那可爱的光滑柱头一下，这才爬上枕头，偎着他心爱的人。

鸣瓢秋人正处在不应期，没心思计较对方在这种时候的异食癖。他大口喘着气，大腿因为刚刚的激烈快感发力太久还有些细微的颤抖，当富久田的手臂缠上来的时候也只是微微嗯了一声，放松肩膀把身体交到他怀里。富久田在他肩窝和侧颈闻闻嗅嗅，时不时舔掉几颗汗珠，轻咬和吸吮带来的刺痛引发内啡肽分泌，令他更加飘飘欲仙。

“前～辈，不要睡着啊——”  
略带委屈的低音在耳畔响起。鸣瓢懒得抬起眼皮，他现在什么都不想管，只想在这暖洋洋的黑暗中越沉越深……

“——呜啊？！”

左边耳朵被狠狠咬了一口。鸣瓢惊跳起来，捂着耳朵猛地扭过身，咬他的凶手居然全然无惧他的杀人眼光，还敢摆出一副他才是受害者的狗狗表情，微微噘嘴眉眼放低，就好像他亏待了他一样——

“前辈总是爽完就睡，最后留我一个人去浴室解决，太欺负人了。”

蓝毛狗狗理直气壮诉苦，甚至强调似的顶了顶胯，那根形状可观的东西在月光下投下孤零零的阴影，一直延伸到他和富久田还贴在一起的大腿根上。

“至少今天让我满足一下吧……我好想念前辈身体把我怀里填满的感觉。”富久田低声呢喃，顺势翻身，按着鸣瓢肩膀，让他温柔陷进羽绒床垫。  
鸣瓢没吭声，只是静静放下护住耳朵的手，然后在那个覆盖住自己的宽阔肩背后面交叉握住，用力。

“来吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

-

“啊、啊……啊……”  
低沉的喘息交织在洒满月光的卧室里。  
陷在枕头里的男人舌尖半露，大睁着双眼，却茫然没有一个焦点。他下半身的软肉正热情地包裹住一遍一遍侵入翻搅的凶器，硕大的龟头顶开结肠弯道，直捅得他肚皮都被顶起来一点点，脊柱被迫跟随入侵者的意愿反曲成C字，把脆弱的地方一览无余地暴露出来。

“哈啊……哈啊……”在他身上肆意采食的贪吃的蓝毛大狗含混不清地咕哝着。“前辈……好香……唔……美味……”声音幸福得就像划着第一根火柴的小女孩。

富久田咬住鸣瓢跟随喘息上下移动的喉结，手掌从肋部下滑到髂骨上方，卡在最细的地方，然后臀部加快节奏，凶狠又准确地抽送起来。小穴入口经受不住高速的进进出出已经肿起红红的一圈，热辣辣的仿佛要带着在里面胡作非为的那根孽障一起融化掉。

“嗯～～嗯嗯～！！”  
鸣瓢说不出话，白金色的火花正在他眼前不断迸发，他能做的只有搂紧在他身上肆虐的那家伙肩背，妄图将他一起拖入无可抵抗的快乐地狱，两人一起，被烈火烧得一干二净，不分你我——

半是痛苦半是快乐的嘶吼渐渐平复下来，富久田弓起身子，从脖子转移到胸口，膜拜似的亲吻他所爱的人的心脏部位。他的阴茎还埋在对方体内，正被有节奏地缩绞着，吐出最后一点精液。“呜……”

鸣瓢眨眨眼睛，视野摇晃着逐渐恢复清晰。他侧了一下头，看见一个毛茸茸的蓝色脑瓜顶，正在他胸口蹭来蹭去不知道在干什么。他吃力地抬起手腕，拍了发旋一下。

“……每次都这么没轻没重……”  
声音嗄哑，大概是由于刚才的激烈叫床导致的。富久田抬起脸，手臂并没有松开，依然紧紧地搂着鸣瓢的腰。“跟你做一回就跟要了命一样……所以才不喜欢在第二天还要上班的晚上做到最后啊。”

金色的眼睛闪了闪，不知道是委屈还是歉疚。鸣瓢吸了口气，放松身体，好帮助富久田慢慢抽出来，半硬的柱身末端离开身体的时候还是让他忍不住皱起了眉头，牙缝里挤出一声闷闷的呻吟。

富久田把安全套从自己还竖着的性器上拉下来，小心地打了个结。  
他低下头，鼻尖在眼睛快要闭上的鸣瓢脸颊上游移，最后在嘴角停了下来，伸出舌，轻轻舔了一下男人疲累的嘴唇。

“我也希望什么时候能够……好好地、彻底地，”  
后面的句子鸣瓢已经听不见了。

“享用前辈一次啊。”  
“……直到我吃饱为止。”


End file.
